godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Fates Sentry
The Fates Sentries are creatures seen throughout God of War II, and they are the most frequent enemies in the game. Their role in the game is similar to the Undead and Cursed Legionnaires in God of War, since they appear in almost all fights in every area. Sentries Fates Sentry They appear to be the standard protectors of the Sisters of Fate. From the waist up they appear as a lightly armored, decaying human, with a Greek hoplite's helmet on their heads, and from the waist down they have the back legs of a goat. They are armed with blades attached to their arms and a large sword which they carry on their backs. They are first encountered in the Lair of Typhon, and then in the Island of Creation. At times early on in the game, these foes can also be seen riding Griffins. Also, they are the only enemies which can climb walls, and hang on ceilings and ropes. Later on, near the Cliffs of Lahkesis, Kratos will encounter a similar, but stronger enemy known as the Fates Guardian. Fates Guardian The Fates Guardians are one of the stronger minions of the Sisters of Fate. They are dressed in red armor, carry battle axes as weapons, and are more difficult to defeat. Also, like the Cursed Legionnaires, they must be first weakened to allow Kratos to grab them. The death moves that Kratos performs on the Fates Sentries may also be done to the Fates Guardians. Counter-Attacks At any time, Kratos can grab these enemies by pressing the Circle Button, and then press another button to perform one of the following kills: * Circle + X = Kratos will stab the Sentry, and infuse his blade with power, to launch it in the air. Pressing X '''right after that will make Kratos follow it in air. * '''Circle + Tap Circle = Kratos will stab the enemy in the chest multiple times (which gives Red Orbs with each stab), then rip off its left arm and impale the creature in the face with the attached blade. * Circle + Triangle = Kratos will slam the Sentry to the ground, and twist its neck, breaking it. * Circle + Square = Kratos will grab the creature by the leg, slam it to the ground and then hurl it at a nearby enemy, which damages both of them. * Circle (air) = If Kratos grabs a Sentry in mid-air, he will stab it in the chest, and throw it to the ground (which can damage other enemies if it hits), making it bounce, and allowing him to grab it again. These same moves can be done on Fates Guardians, once weakened. Guardian3.JPG|Circle + Square kill Guardian.JPG|Circle + Triangle kill Guardian2.JPG|Circle + Circle kill Gallery Image:Fate Sentry 2.jpg A_closer_look_at_God_of_War_II1.jpg god-of-war-ii-20060705010103608_640w.jpg Fatesguardian4.JPG Fates Guardian.jpg Fates Sentry 3.jpg|Fates Sentry Fates Guardian 2.jpg|Fates Guardian Trivia *In the footage for God of War II appear enemies similar to the Fates Sentries. They control the Wild Cerberus like the Beast Lords with the Cyclops Berserkers. These enemies have never appeared in the game. * It is strange that the Fates Sentries have goat legs since Satyrs are half-goat, half-man after all. However the Fates Sentries' aren't actually Satyrs; it could be possible that the Fate Sentries' legs are possibly that of a donkey, another animal with hooves or that of devil's legs since devil's are often seen with hooves for feet. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:God of War II Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Underworld